Conventionally, there is a refrigerator which is provided with a display such as a light emitting diode (LED) display panel, for provision of information as to the refrigerator and control of the refrigerator. User interfaces are displayed through the display. The user interfaces represent information as to the status of the refrigerator in the form of numerals, text, or icons. The status information may include the temperature of a refrigerating compartment, the temperature of a freezing compartment, the service status of a dispenser such as supply status of water, ice, etc. The refrigerator is also provided with an input unit (for example, buttons) for inputting control signals for controlling the temperatures of the compartments and the service mode of the dispenser.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a display included in a conventional refrigerator. As shown in the drawing, the display displays the service mode of a dispenser (supply of ice cubes, water, and crushed ice), a set freezing compartment temperature, and a set refrigerating compartment temperature. Desired input means is provided at a lower portion of the display. Typically, the display has a screen size of 4 inches or less.